Sick
by RedHal
Summary: AU.  While traveling after the Manaphy adventure, Ash and Co. meet a pack of dog pokemon.  Turns out, these pokemon belong to someone from Ash's past.  While visiting, Ash gets sick.  Better summary inside.
1. Phone Call

A/N: I wrote this story after watching "Pokemon Ranger". It also has one of the theories I have about how Ash got to be so dense.

Summary: After their adventure with Manaphy, the gang runs into a pack of dog pokemon. Turns out, the pokemon were guarding a residence, and had been taught to bring trainers to their masters for food, water, and shelter. While there, Ash gets very sick. Turns out, it's a predicted relapse from a serious illness he had years ago.

**Chapter 1: Phone Call**

Ash, Brock, May, and Max were, once again, lost. It was recently after their adventure with Manaphy and they were tired.

"Let's set up camp here." Brock suggested.

"Good idea." Ash said. "I'm tired."

"PIka Pikachu pikapi." (After nearly drowning, I'm not surprised.)

After May and Max went on to bed, Brock, Ash and Pikachu stayed up and talked.

"What number time was that?" Brock teased as Ash started to go to bed. "There was how you met Misty, the St. Anne incident,…"

"Pikachu pipika pichu. PI! Pikachu ka" (That time with the Dewgong in the Orange islands. Oh yeah! And Shamuti)

"And then there was the time when you tried surfing…" Brock added

"I get it!" Ash told his two friends that had been with him longer. "I tend to almost drown a lot. Happy?"

"Happy that you admit it? Yes." Brock said. "Now, what can be done about it?"

"Pikachupi pika chu ka!" (Misty can give him swimming lessons!)

"I can swim perfectly well, thank you" Ash told his friends.

"Ka chu." (Could have fooled me)

"That's it!" Brock said pulling out a cell phone and pressing some buttons.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked.

Brock didn't answer Ash.

"Hi. Guess who?" Brock said to the phone.

"_No, you may not talk to my sisters."_

"I want to talk to YOU, not your sisters. Although a nice hello to Daisy would be nice."

Ash paled. He realized who Brock had called.

"_What do you want, Brock? Do you have ANY idea what time it is here?"_

"I just thought of the perfect birthday present you could give Ash." Brock said.

"BROCK!" Ash argued

"_How many times must I tell you that I'm not rea…"_

"One of those underwater breathing devises. On a lanyard to put it around his neck would be REALLY nice."

Pause

"_Let me speak to Ash." _

"Sure." Brock said.

He handed Ash the cell phone.

"It's your girlfriend." Brock told the younger trainer

Ash gave Brock a glare as he took it.

Pikachu noticed that his trainer didn't verbally admit that Misty was not his girlfriend. Brock smiled as he also noticed it as well.

"Hi Misty." Ash said.

"_ASH KETCHEM! DID YOU ALMOST DROWN __**AGAIN**__?!"_

"Maybe." Ash said nervously.

"_Ash."_ Misty said warningly.

"Hey. It's not MY fault Phantom sank the Sea Temple. I was JUST trying to save it."

"_The Sea…Phan…I WANT A FULL DETAILED VERSION OF WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"_

"I'd hate to waste Brock's minutes." Ash tried.

"_He gets free minutes on nights and weekends."_

"Fine." Ash said "It all started when Brock, May, Max, and I were out in the middle of nowhere without water."

0000

Two hours later,

"You would have LOVED it." Ash finished. "We went swimming with all the water pokemon. After the Sea Temple sank back down into the water, Manaphy came up and said goodbye to May. It actually said her name that time. Then it called her "Mama." It got me thinking about you and Togepi."

"_That sounds wonderful. Aside from the fact you nearly got yourself KILLED again."_

"You actually CARE?"

Brock winced.

"_Of course. You were my first friend in a long time."_

"Pikachu." (Here it comes)

"Same here. I miss you."

"Pi?" (Huh?)

"Huh?" Brock asked.

Where was the "That's no surprise" they were expecting?

"_I miss you too." _

"Come back to us soon."

"_I'll try. Good night."  
_

"Good night."

Ash hung up the phone to see his friend and pokemon starring at him.

"I'm tired and I didn't feel like arguing." Ash stated in his defense.

"Sure." Brock said sarcastically.

"Good night." Ash said as he climbed into his sleeping bag.

TBC


	2. Missing Babies

**Chapter 2: Missing Babies**

"Good morning." May said as she woke up to see Brock cooking.

"Morning." Brock said to her. "How are you feeling?"

"The hurt's still there." May admitted.

"Here." Brock said handing her his cell phone. "Since it's Saturday, I have free minutes. Why don't you call Misty?"

"Misty?"

"Yeah. She had to say goodbye to_ her_ baby." Brock told her.

"True." May said taking the cell phone.

"Ash and I called her last night and he explained Manaphy to her." Brock admitted. "Just push the TALK button twice."

May did so.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello. Misty? It's May. Can we talk?"

"_Is this about Manaphy?"_

"Yes."

"_Go ahead."_

"Is it supposed to hurt like this?"

"_Yes. And I hate to have to tell you this, but the feeling won't go away. I still feel the hurt about leaving Togetic. But the good new is, the hurt will lessen." _

"I miss my baby."

"_I miss my baby too." _

"Do you also miss your baby's Daddy?" May asked.

Pause

"_How did you know Togetic thought…?"_

"Mother's intuition." May teased.

"_Yes. I do miss Ash."_

"You know, I could have meant BROCK to be Togetic's daddy."

Silence

"C'mon Misty. EVERYONE besides Ash knows you have a crush on him."

"_If I admit it, will you SWEAR not to tell him."_

"I promise."

"_I'll admit it then. What is he doing?" _

"Sleeping." May told her.

"_Typical." _

0000

After a few more minutes,

"Thanks for the chat, Misty. I feel better." May told the gym leader.

"Anytime May."

The two girls hung up.

"Thanks Brock." May said handing the phone back to Brock.

"No problem." Brock told her. "And just in time for breakfast."

May and Max sat down on some rocks and started eating.

"Hey Brock?" May asked. "Is it true that you took Togepi's egg from Ash?"

"Yeah." Brock admitted. "He was young and foolish back then. At the time, I wasn't sure he could handle the responsibility."

"So…Togepi rightfully belonged to Ash?" Max asked.

"Yeah. In more ways than one. Team Rocket had stolen Togepi's egg. When we went to go save it, it hatched. It was going to be in my and Ash's arms. However, Misty took it from us and it hatched. We had a little tournament. Ash won it, but Misty got Togepi because of the whole Mother thing. But after a while, it took to Ash. Not as much, but enough. Truthfully, I think it began to think of Ash as its father."

"Misty also told me how Togepi was her secret weapon." May said.

Brock nodded with a laugh.

"Ash and Misty both threw a Lure Ball at a Totodile. One person caught it. The only problem was, the balls had gone behind bushes. So, we didn't know which ball belonged to who. So, we had a tournament. Three on three. Ash naturally chose Pikachu first." Brock explained to a confused Max.

"I get it. Because Misty trains water pokemon." Max stated.

"Right. Well, none of us was expecting Misty to use Togepi against Pikachu. Pikachu refused to battle."

"But Ash won the tournament, right?" Max asked. "Because he had a Totodile at Professor Oak's."

"Right."

"What are you guys talking about?" Ash asked as he woke up.

"Togepi." May told him.

"Did Brock mention that Togepi was rightfully MINE?"

"Yes." Max said.

"Misty confirmed it." May added.

Ash looked around to look for the redheaded water pokemon trainer.

"I called her earlier." May explained.

"Oh." Ash said.

The others caught the hint of disappointment in the trainer's voice

"Pikachu pika pichu?" (What are we going to do today?)

"Growlithe!" (You're coming with us.)

The gang looked around and saw that they were surrounded by Growlithe, Mightenya, Poochinea, Houndour, Houndoom, and an Arcanine.

"It can't be." Ash said quietly as he stared at the Arcanine.

TBC


	3. The Woman

**Chapter 3: The Woman**

"Don't worry." Ash said to his friends as the dogs led them to their master. "I know this Arcanine."

"Well he doesn't know you." Brock said.

"Give him time. It's been…10 years. And he was only a Growlithe."

Sure enough, the Arcanine started walking closest to Ash. Almost as if it was protecting him.

"Whoa." Max said when he saw the large house that the dogs were leading them to.

"We've seen larger." Brock said thinking about James' house.

"DOOM!" (MASTER!)

"What is it Houndoom?" a woman with red hair that was turning gray came out in a night robe.

"Dour!" (Intruders)

The woman looked at the group. Her eyes fell on Ash.

She gasped.

"Ash?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am." Ash said not looking the woman in the eye.

"Look at you." She said going up and hug him. "You've grown up so much."

Her eyes fell on Pikachu.

"And this is your Pikachu? Sammy told us about this little troublemaker. Take after your trainer I hear."

"PIka?" (Huh?)

"Sammy?" May asked.

"You probably know him as Professor Oak." The woman told them.

"Professor Oak?" Max repeated

"Of course. He's my husband's best friend." The woman told him.

"Cool." Max said.

"Why don't you and your friends come in. I bet you four are dying for a nice bath." The woman told Ash.

"Thank you!" May said running into the house.

"I'd hate to impose." Ash told her.

"You know you could NEVER impose here." She told him as she led him into the house.

"Ash?" Brock whispered. "Who is this woman?"

"My grandmother. On my Dad's side."

TBC


	4. Grandparents

**Chapter 4: Grandparents**

"You're going to have to tell your Grandfather and me about ALL your adventures." Sarah Ketchem told her grandson after he introduced his friends.

"ALL of them?" Ash repeated

"There aren't enough hours in the day." Brock stated.

"What's going on Sarah?" a male voice came.

Everyone looked up the stairs and saw a black haired man with gray streaks coming down the stairs.

"We have visitors." Sarah told her husband.

"Daniel Ketchem." The man teased Ash. "Have you been playing with Celebi?"

"Very funny Grandpa." Ash said sarcastically. "You know perfectly well I'm Ash."

"I knew that." Matthew said. "You've grown up."

Matthew pulled Ash's hat over his eyes.

"So, since you're a Ketchem, how many legendaries have you seen?" Matthew asked.

"Let's see. There was Ho-oh, Moltres, Lugia, Zapdos, Articuno, Entei, Suicune, Celebi, Latios, Latias, Rai…that Raikou was fake, Mew, Mewtwo, Jirachi, Lucario,…"

"You HAD to ask." Sarah told her husband.

"Dan's going to have a heart attack." Matthew said. "That's more than he's seen."

"No. What's going to give Dad the heart attack is what happened when I saw the legendaries."

"Why?" May asked.

"Remember what happened just three days ago with Kyogre and Manaphy?"

"Oh. That." May said.

"You saw a Manaphy?" Matthew asked.

"Played with one." Brock corrected.

"Tell us all about it." Sarah said.

"Okay." Ash said unsure.

0000

After story time,

"Are ALL of your adventures near-death experiences?" Matthew asked.

"Not all." Ash said.

"Only most of them." Brock added.

Suddenly, a Pidgey flew into the room and dropped a letter in Sarah's hand. The Pidgey then landed on Ash's free shoulder (the other one had Pikachu).

"What does it say?" Matthew asked.

"Put two extra plates on the table for lunch." Sarah read.

"What does that mean?" Max asked.

KNOCK KNOCK

TBC


	5. Dad

**Chapter 5: Dad**

"Who is it?" Sarah asked.

"Lettuce." A male voice said.

"I won't fall for that, John." Sarah said opening the door to reveal a man with orange/red hair.

"I can't tease you anymore, can I Mrs. K?" John asked as he hugged her.

"It's good to see you again, John." Matthew said shaking the man's hand after Sarah had been released from the hug.

"By the way, your mutts are attacking my best friend." The man said pointing to the front yard.

"ARCANINE! GROWLITHE! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Sara said going to the other person's aid.

Actually, the other person was only being licked by all of the pokemon.

John looked at the other visitors.

"Okay Danny." John said to Ash. "Why didn't you ever tell me you've met Celebi?"

"Wrong Ketchem." Ash told him. "I'm Ash."

"No your not." John said. "Ash Ketchem is a little six year old boy who lives with his mother in Pallet while his father and godfather go around the world studying ancient legends."

"Very funny, Uncle John." Ash said.

"Ash? Intro please." Brock requested.

"Brock, May, Max, this is my godfather, Uncle John. Uncle John, these are my best friends: Brock, May, Max, and Pikachu."

"Pika!" (Hi!)

"Aren't you a little cutie." John said to Pikachu. "Even though I'm partial to Water Pokemon."

"Are you related to Misty Waterflower of the Cerulean Gym in anyway?" Brock asked.

"She's my youngest daughter." John stated as he stroked Pikachu's chin. "Danny and I came so close to betrothing her and Ash. Lucky for them, their mothers stepped in."

Brock turned to the blushing Ash who was gapping at the news. Ash had recently discovered his true feelings for Misty two days ago.

"Pika?" (Really?)

"Hey. Is this that troublemaker at Oak's lab?" John asked 

"The one and only." Sarah said.

"I thought you went to rescue my best friend." John said to her.

"He's allowed to have fun with the pokemon." Matthew said. "He hasn't seen them in years."

"That gives me an idea." Ash said as he ran to the door fingering his pokeballs.

He got to the door with three pokeballs in one hand and two in another. He saw a man let loose a Raichu, Dragonite, Alakazam, Buizel, and a Meganium.

The man looked like an older version of Ash.

"Come on out." Ash whispered as he let him Pokemon out when he got to the bottom of the steps to the front door. The man didn't notice him.

Donphan, Aipom, Corphish, Swellow, and Sceptile all came out of their pokemon.

"I get it." Max said as he watched.

May reached for her pokeballs.

"No May." Brock stopped her. "Ash needs to do this alone. We'll wait for them inside."

0000

"How are you doing Flame? Did you miss me?" Daniel Ketchem asked his Arcanine as he stroked the muzzle.

Arcanine licked Daniel.

"Stop it!" Daniel said.

"Aipom!" (Hi)

"What the…?" Daniel asked as an Aipom landed on his head

He looked and saw the six extra pokemon playing with his own.

"Did Mom and Dad get some more Pokemon?" Daniel asked as he watched his own pokemon greeting someone as they dog piled the extra person.

"Cut it out!" Ash told his father's pokemon.

"Guys. Get off." Daniel told them before asking the person under his pokemon, "Are these other Pokemon yours?"

"Yes." Ash said coming out of the pile of pokemon.. "They're mine."

Daniel's mouth dropped when he saw Ash.

"Hi Dad." Ash said.

"Ash?"

Ash nodded before running into his father's arms.

"Look at you." Daniel said as he hugged Ash. "I haven't seen you in person in ten years. Whenever I came to visit, you were off on your journey."

"What about the leagues?" Ash asked.

"When you were in the Indigo League, I was in the Orange Islands, and when you were in the Orange Islands, I was in Hoenn, and when you were in Johto, I was in….you get the point."

"We kept missing each other." Ash stated.

"How are you doing?" Daniel asked seriously.

"I'm fine." Ash said

Daniel gave him a skeptic looked before smiling and hugging his son again.

"I missed you." Ash said.

"Me too." Daniel said.

"Pikapi?" (Ash?)

Ash pulled out and saw Pikachu giving him a confused look.

"Dad." Ash introduced. "This is Pikachu. He was my first."

"Yes. Your mother told me about him." Daniel said petting Pikachu. "She also said that you travel with other humans."

"Yes. Brock, May, and Max. You'll meet them later."

"And your mother also mentioned that for a while you traveled with Misty."

"Yeah. But she had to go back to the gym when her sisters won a world tour."

"Well, I'm sure your Uncle John can release his youngest from the clutches of evil. Namely: Paperwork."

Ash and Daniel laughed as they went inside.

TBC


	6. Legendary List

**Chapter 6: Legendary List**

"So," Daniel asked his son at lunch. "Where are you off to next?"

"Actually, we're headed home." Ash told him. "How about you?"

"Well, since we missed the last lunar eclipse, we were going to waste some time following the current until the next one." Daniel said.

"Why the lunar eclipse?" Max asked.

"So we can see the Sea Temple. There are SO many legends and mysteries surrounding it." John said.

Everyone looked at Ash.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Ash asked.

"Ash? Is there something you'd like to tell your father?" Sarah asked.

Ash lost his appetite.

"We've been in the Sea Temple." Ash admitted looking at his half-empty plate.

"Really?" the two researchers asked.

"What was it like?" John asked.

"Nice." Ash said.

"Except for the part when Phantom tried to steal the Sea Crown." Brock said. "And SOMEONE had to put it back."

"It was Manaphy's idea." Ash argued.

"Sure. Blame it on the baby." Max teased.

"You met a Manaphy?" John asked.

"I was it's mom." May told him.

"But if the Sea Crown is taken apart," Dan said, "Then the temple…were you in a sinking temple?"

"Yes." Ash admitted.

"PLEASE tell me you fixed it in time." Dan begged.

"Yes." Ash said leaving out some major details. "Why do I have to tell? May was Manaphy's mother."

"What's your definition of "In Time", Mr. Ketchem?" May asked.

"There were still some air pockets." John stated.

"Oh. I thought you meant before the Temple crashed." Ash stated.

"Hold on!" Daniel said. "Then…"

Daniel thought about what Legend said.

"If you put it back together, then…you got…does your mother know about this?"

"Not yet." Ash said.

"We pulled into port from the adventure yesterday." May said.

"He is DEFINITELY your son, Dan." John stated.

"You should hear his list of legendaries he's met." Matthew said.

"Like?" Dan asked.

"Name some." Brock challenged him.

"Kyogre?" John tried

"Twice." May stated.

"Lugia?" John tried again.

"Twice." Ash stated.

"Moltres?" Dan suggested.

"Twice." Brock told him.

"Articuno?" John tried.

"Twice." Ash admitted.

"Here's one." Dan said with a smirk. "Jirachi."

"Yes." Max stated.

"Ho-oh?" Dan tired to stump his son again.

"First legendary I saw." Ash told him.

"Mew?" John asked.

"Twice." Brock and Ash stated.

"Mewtwo?" Dan asked.

"Twice." Ash said. "First time is a bit blurry though. Same with Mew actually."

"Latios and Latias?" John asked.

"I bet Latias wouldn't have minded if Ash caught her." Brock teased.

"Shut up." Ash said. "You're just jealous because I had been kissed and you weren't."

"Lucario?" Dan tried.

"Yes." Max stated. "Lucario mistook Ash for his old Master, Aaron."

"Here's one." John said. "VERY few people have seen this one. Not even I'VE seen it. Deoxyes."

"We saw two." Ash told his godfather.

"I'm running out of legendaries." John stated.

"Entei?" Dan tried.

"Twice. One was created by Unown though." Ash said.

"Didn't that one kidnap…" Brock started.

"Ixnay." Ash said to his friend.

"Zapdos? Suicune? Rayquaza?" John tried.

"Twice. Twice. Once." Ash said.

"Celebi?" Dan suggested.

"Twice." Ash said again.

"Groudon?" John said.

"Yes." May said.

"Raikou?" Dan asked.

"That ONE was a fake…I don't think we've seen that one yet." Ash said.

"Finally. One you HAVEN'T seen." John sighed.

"You've been busy." Daniel said to his son.

"So," Ash asked trying to change the subject. "What had been your latest project besides Simiya?"

"The Shamuti legend." John said. "Rumor has it that it had happened. But we were in Sinnoh at the time."

"Which legend is that?" Max asked.

"Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which the clash. Though the great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, thus the earth shall turn to ash. Oh Chosen One. Into thine hands bring together all three. The treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea. From the trio of islands, ancient spheres shall you take for between life and death, all the difference you'll make. Climb to the shrine to right what is wrong, and the world will be healed by the guardian's song"

"What stumps us is the fact how it's talking about no hope, then goes to the Chosen One." Sarah told the kids

"And the fact that it would flood the world." John added. "How would it turn the world to ash?"

PIka!" (I know!)

"Pikachu!" Ash warned.

"That's right." Brock said.

"Shut up Brock." Ash told his friend.

"Misty told me." Brock said ignoring Ash "There's a line in there that's kind of a paradox."

"Which line?" Daniel asked as Ash buried his head in his hands.

"The earth shall turn to ash." Brock said. "You'll find that "Ash" is a proper noun."

"What part of shut up don't you understand." Ash murmured as Brock continued with the grammar lesson.

"I get it." John said. "The legend mentions the Chosen One's name."

Daniel was looking at Ash.

"You saved the world. Didn't you?" Daniel asked.

"More than once." Brock stated.

"Excuse us." Ash said taking Brock by the ear and pulling him away from the table.

TBC


	7. The Past

**Chapter 7: The Past**

"What's the matter?" Brock asked when Ash brought him to the living room.

"When we see Misty again," Ash told Brock. "I'm going to borrow her mallet. I TOLD you to be quiet about that."

"Don't you want your Dad to be proud of you?"

"I don't want my Dad knowing I'm not thinking with my head as much as I should." Ash said.

"Why don't you want him knowing…"

"It doesn't matter." Ash interrupted.

"Hey Ash." Brock called just as his friend started to go back into the dinning room.

"Yeah?"

"What exactly DOES your Dad do?"

"He's a researcher."

"THAT'S why you haven't seen him." 

Ash nodded.

0000

RING RING RING! RING RING RING! PHONE CALL PHONE CALL

"_Hello?" _a tired voice said on the line._ "Brock? Do you have ANY idea what time it is here?"_

"Sorry, Gary. But I'm confused. Max, May, and I just met Mr. Ketchem…"

"_You've finally met Mr. Ketchem? I haven't seen him since…Ash hasn't told you has he?"_

"No. I've tried talking to Ash's grandparents, his mother, and your godfather. No one wants to talk. We want answers."

Gary hesitated.

"_Haven't you asked Mr. Ketchem?"_

"He's been spending time with Ash. I don't want Ash knowing I'm asking questions."

"_It all started ten years ago." _Gary started._ "Ash and I were the best of friends at the time. About as close as he is with Pikachu."_

Brock rose his eyebrows skeptically.

"_I know I haven't recently been acting like it, but the reason is coming up." _Gary told him._ "Ash wasn't always the dense big-headed kid you know today. He was EXTREMELY smart, but a good friend. He was one of the healthiest guys I knew. Then one day, Ash and I were just playing. We didn't see the storm coming. Ash heard the thunder and we decided to go back home. I stopped at Grandpa's, but he needed to get home. He got caught in the downpour. It had been the worst storm Pallet had seen in years."_

Gary paused.

"So, Ash caught a cold?" Brock asked.

Gary shook his head.

"_It started out as a cold. Then it got worse. My Dad, who's a doctor, treated him. I remember asking, whenever he came home, "How's Ash?" It was always, "Not so good." Or "the fever rose" or "no improvement." Finally, when I asked, Dad said "the fever broke. He'll be up in a few days." But that was not to be. Just because his temperature was back to normal, he was coughing an awful lot. He stayed in bed for another week. He was never the same after that. The fever affected his brain. I have noticed that since he started hanging around you and Misty, he's gotten more back-to-normal. But he thinks more with his heart than his brain than he used to. He always thought more with his heart, but his brain would kick in a lot more back then."_

"But…I've never seen Ash sick. Misty told me about when he breathed in Stun Spore, but…"

"_Dad gave him some medicine that strengthens the immune system. If he didn't give Ash the medicine, he'd get sick a lot more." _Gary explained._ "There is a possibility the fever could come back. That's why I thought Ash told you."_

Brock shook his head

"But…It's been ten years."

"_Dad saw this same fever before with another patient." _Gary said_. "It had been fifteen years in between."  
_

"Oh." Brock said.

"_And it was worse the second time around." _Gary added._ "That's why I'd been trying to destroy my friendship with Ash before. So it wouldn't hurt as much. Of course, I had been eight when I came to that conclusion. I realize now that it was my most STUPID mistake. And I've made some pretty stupid ones." _

"Well, thanks for the information, Gary." Brock said.

"_No problem. Let me know if anything happens." _

"I will. Oh! Gary. The other person with the same fever. Did they, survive it?"

There was a pause

"_No."_

"Oh…Well, sorry for disturbing you."

"_That's fine. Just don't tell Ash I told you." _

Bye."

They hung up.

"Hey Brock!" Max said running up. "Mr. Ketchem wants to see your pokemon."

"Okay." Brock said getting up and going to the yard.

0000

A few minutes later,

"Dragonite! Hyper Beam!" Daniel called.

"Hold your ground." Ash told Pikachu.

The hyperbeam built up and shot from the Dragon's mouth.

"Use your Agility to dodge!" Ash called.

Pikachu dodged.

"Volt Tackle!" Ash added.

Volt Tackle hit its mark.

"Dragonite is unable to battle! Pikachu wins! The winner is Ash Ketchem of Pallet." John called as he refereed.

Daniel was shocked for a little bit, but the shock quickly turned into pride as he watched Ash hug Pikachu.

"Well, that was your first loss in a LONG time." John said to his best friend.

"I couldn't think of a worthier opponent." Daniel said. "Hey John. Am I being paranoid, or is there a hint of fever in Ash's eyes?"

"Paranoid. You shouldn't dwell on what Edward says."

"But still…"

"Listen. It's a parent's job to worry about their kid. Heck. I worry about Daisy, Lily, Violet, and Misty all the time. But it's not enough to say that they're getting sick."

"DAN!" a voice came from the sky. "JOHN!"

Everyone looked up and saw a Dragonite coming in for a landing.

"Hey Lance." Dan said shaking the Dragon Master's hand. "How's it going?"

"Fine. I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop in." Lance told him. "Oh. I brought a surprise for John."

"What?" John asked.

"Well, I was in Cerulean a few hours ago…" Lance hinted.

Dragonite moved a wing to show Misty coming off the Pokemon.

"Misty?" John asked.

"Dad!" she said as she hugged her father.

"She begged me to tag along." Lance said.

Brock grabbed Ash, Pikachu, Max, and May and ducked behind a bush before Misty could see them. He motioned them to keep quiet.

"How are you doing, Red?" John asked.

"I'm fine." She said still hugging him.

"So," Daniel asked his goddaughter. "Any boyfriends?"

"Daisy, Lily, and Violet all have them."

Ash had trouble to keep from laughing at the look on Brock's face. Misty still hadn't realized the rest of the gang was there.

"And you?" John asked.

"Do crushes count?" she asked timidly.

This caught Ash and Brock's attentions for different reasons. Ash was getting ready to go into a jealous rage, and Brock was getting ready to hear Misty admit her true feelings for Ash. Brock was signaling the rest of the gang to keep quiet. He didn't need to tell Ash twice. Ash wanted to hear who Misty liked. He knew how he felt about the water pokemon trainer.

"Yes." John stated.

"Well, I do have a bit of a crush on one of my friends."

Brock was eyeing Ash as he tried to narrow it down.

Ash had it narrowed down to Rudy, Danny, Gary, Brock, and Tracey.

"Is he older or younger?" Daniel interrogated.

"Younger."

Gary.

Ash was going to kill him.

"I give up." John said. "What's his name?"

"Ash Ketchem." Misty said.

Like Ash, she hadn't realized the connection between her crush and her godfather. Ash had to be told.

Ash's mouth dropped as Brock and Pikachu snickered.

"Me?" Ash whispered.

"We told you that you had nothing to worry about." Brock said.

"Pipikachu pikachupi pika" (Why do you think I sided with Misty a lot?)

"So?" Daniel asked. "What kind of Pokemon do you have, Mist?"

"Mainly water." She explained. "With me, I have Garaydos, Azurla, Psyduck, Corsala, Staryu, and Togetic."

"Togetic?" the gang whispered.

"You have a Togetic?" John asked.

"Yeah." Misty said pulling out a Pokeball. "It left to stay at the Mirage Kingdom, but some of the other Togepi evolved. So, my baby came home. It was looking for its "Daddy" but found me first. Come on out!"

"Chicku" (Hello!)

"He came back just this morning after I got a phone call from a friend who travels with Ash." Misty explained further.

"Togi" (Daddy!)

Togetic had sensed Ash.

TBC


	8. Getting Sick

**Chapter 8: Getting Sick**

"What is it?" Misty asked her baby.

"Togi chicku" (Daddy's here, Mommy)

"Daddy?" she repeated.

Togetic flew into the bush into Ash's arms and nuzzled him. It then grabbed Ash's hat.

"That's Ash's hat." Misty said.

She paled when she realized what Togetic meant.

"ASH KETCHEM! YOU SHOW YOURSELF THIS MINUTE!"

Ash stepped out of the bush.

"For the record, BROCK pushed me into the bush." Ash told her.

"You HEARD me?" she asked in horror.

"Yeah." Ash admitted.

Silence.

"Do you all mind?" Ash asked his father, godfather, grandparents, friends, and Lance.

"Not at all." Daniel said.

"Let's go." Max said coming from the bush.

"But," May started.

"Now." Brock said.

0000

When everyone left,

"What are you doing here?" Misty asked him.

"Visiting my Dad and Grandparents."

"Your…my godfather is your dad?"

"And apparently, your dad is my godfather."

"I am so embarrassed." Misty stated sitting on the bench the gang had been sitting on during the battle.

"Why?" Ash asked as he joined her. "You confirmed that my fear had been nothing but paranoia."

"What fea…paranoia? When did you learn THAT word?"

"I know big words. But my fear was that you hated me."

"I could never hate you, Ash." She told him. "Be angry with you, yes. But never HATE."

"It's just…" Ash continued. "I've kind of had sort of a crush on YOU."

"Since when?"

"Since…it's been coming on so gradually, but I think I can first date it to after the Maiden's Peak incident."

"Oh." She said a little down.

"What's wrong?"

"I first started to like you since you first defeated Team Rocket back in Viridian. That day, I wanted to become your friend. After your Caterpie evolved, it turned into a crush."

"That long?" Ash asked.

Misty nodded.

Silence

"Now what?" Ash asked. "Both of us have our feelings out in the open."

"I don't know. This never happened to me."

"Well, we COULD…" Ash started as he inched closer to her.

"Yes?" she asked knowing full well where he was going.

Suddenly, Ash started coughing.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

Ash nodded even though he kept coughing.

"Here." She said pulling out a water bottle and gave it to Ash.

He stopped coughing long enough to drink some of the contents.

"Thanks." He told her in a hoarse voice.

She placed her hand on his forehead.

"You're burning up." She stated. "This wouldn't have anything to do with a few days ago, would it?"

"I don't think…no." Ash said as he tried to think about it. "But I do cough know what's going on."

"What?"

"I better tell you now while I can." Ash told her. "Ten years ago, I had a terrible fever that had cough started with a cold. I never cough COMPLETELY recovered. But, the doctor said there was a good chance it would cough return."

"Oh Ash." She sighed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want cough you and Brock to be on the lookout for it all the time. You would have freaked out with the tiniest sneeze."

"Let's get you inside." She said helping him up.

0000

"101." Sarah announced after she took Ash's temperature.

"See if I ever listen to you again." Dan told John.

"Instead of placing blame, shouldn't we call Ed?" John said.

"Good idea." Matthew said.

"Who's Ed?" Max asked.

"Edward Oak. Son of Professor Oak." John explained. "He was the third in our group."

0000

"Thanks for coming Eddy." John said as he friend appeared on a Pidgeot.

"Don't call me that." Edward told him as he entered. "Where is he?"

"In my old bedroom." Daniel said.

"Has Delia been contacted?"

"Not yet. We wanted your opinion first." Dan said.

"My opinion is to call Delia."

"Fine." Daniel said going to the phone.

Brock had just gotten off the phone with Gary to inform him.

"Have you called Delia?" Daniel asked.

"Not yet." Brock said.

"Better let me." Daniel said taking the phone and dialing the number for his house in Pallet.

"Thank you for calling the Ketchem Residence." Delia said into the phone.

"Del-"

"I'm afraid we're not at home at the moment." She continued. "But if you leave your name and number after the beep, we'll get back to you as soon as we can."

BEEP

"Del? It's Dan. Ash has a fever. We're not sure if it's the one. We're at my parents' home just outside of Fuchsia. Talk to you later. Bye."

TBC


	9. The Fever

**Chapter 9: The Fever**

A few hours later,

"I'm afraid it's THE fever." Edward said leaving Ash's room. "I've tried every test I could think of to prove that it isn't. They've all failed."

"Now what?" May asked.

"We wait." Edward said.

"JUST like last time." Dan added.

He got up.

"Where are you going?" Max asked.

"To call Ash's mother. She needs to know that we are dealing with the same fever."

0000

An hour later in Pallet,

"Thanks for your help Professor." Delia said as Mimey opened the door.

"No…problem…Delia." Samuel Oak grunted under the weight of the grocery.

"Mime!" (Messages)

The Mime Pokemon pushed the PLAY button.

"You have two messages. Message One. Saturday. 3 o'clock p.m."

"_Del? It's Dan. Ash has a fever. We're not sure if it's the one. We're at my parents' home just outside of Fuchsia. Talk to you later. Bye." _

"It's probably just a normal fever." The optimistic Delia stated heading for the kitchen.

"Message Two. Saturday. 6 o'clock p.m." 

"_Delia. It's me again. __Ed finished his tests. It's that fever again. Nobody thinks Ash should be moved right now, so we're staying put. I'll see you later. Bye."_

CRASH

Delia had dropped the groceries and ran out the door.

0000

A few hours later,

"He's getting weaker." Brock said when he came out of Ash's room.

"So, what's going on?" May asked.

"Ten years ago." Sarah told her. "Ash got REALLY sick. Some people had given up hope that he'd survive. He was sick for a little over a month. Suddenly, his fever broke one day."

"However, his brain had been affected." Daniel added. "He was never the same again."

"THAT'S why." Misty said. "Just after I started traveling with him, he had captured a Caterpie and had Pikachu. Suddenly, he saw a Pidgeotto and used CATERPIE against it."

"He put a Caterpie against a Pidgeotto?" Edward asked.

"That's nothing." Brock stated. "When I first met him, I was the Pewter City Gym leader. During our first battle, against my Geodude and Onix, he used Pidgeotto and Pikachu."

KNOCK KNOCK

The door opened before anyone could answer it.

"Where is he?" Delia asked as she walked in.

"Del?" Dan asked getting up from the couch and going to his wife.

"Is he okay?" she asked

"His temperature is climbing, slowly, but still climbing." Edward told her.

"What was the highest last time?" Max asked.

"106." Dan told him.

The kids' mouths dropped.

"Told you it affected his brain." John told them.

"And that's also why a lot of people lost hope." Dan said.

"And also why a lot of people were so shocked he survived." Edward added.

Pikachu hopped off the back of the couch and went up to Ash's bedroom.

0000

"Pikapi?" (Ash?)

Just the sound of Ash's labored breath.

Pikachu hopped onto the bed to see his trainer too pale for his liking.

"Pikachu?" (Are you okay?)

"Pika…chu?" Ash asked half opening his eyes.

"Pika." (Yes?)

Ash carefully raised his hand and stroked the pokemon's head.

"Cha" (Don't leave us)

"I'll…try not to."

Ash went back to sleep. Pikachu nuzzled close to his trainer determined to protect him.

TBC


	10. Visitors

**Chapter 10: Visitors**

Two weeks passed with Ash's health going up and down.

"Excuse me!" a voice said knocking at the door. "Can my Pokemon and I have some water?"

"It can't be!" May exclaimed.

Sarah opened the door to reveal a thirsty looking Drew.

"Of course young man." She told him.

"Thanks." Drew said as he entered.

As Sarah went to go get the water, Drew's eyes landed on May.

"May? What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Ash to get better." She told him. "He's sick with a high fever."

It was hard not to catch the jealous look in Drew's eyes. Only May missed it.

"If you'd like, I could stay here and keep you company." He suggested.

"Thanks." May said in shock.

Brock and Max snickered.

"Here you go." Sarah said handing Drew the water

"Thanks" Drew said.

"Mrs. Ketchem." May introduced. "This is Drew. He's one of my rivals."

"And crush." Max whispered to Matthew.

"Mrs. Ketchem?" Drew asked.

"Yes. She's Ash's grandmother." Max told him.

"Oh." Drew said in understanding.

"Actually," Brock said to May. "You and Max could head on to the next Contest with Drew if you like."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" May and Max yelled.

"The next one's in Johto in two months." Drew told them.

"What's in Johto?" Tracey asked as he entered the house.

"Tracey? What are you doing here?" Delia asked as she came down the stairs.

"Professor Oak sent me with this." Tracey said with a rolled up poster. "It's a little get well card from the Pokemon for Ash."

"That's sweet." Delia said taking the poster.

"How is he?"

"Temperature is now at 102." She said. "It's gone down half a degree."

"It still went down." Tracey told her optimistically.

"That's what I said." Delia told him. "Thank you for the poster."

0000

Three days later,

"How many people come here for water?" Max asked Matthew.

"A lot. Some people stop to give their pokemon a rest. It's a long way between the two nearest Pokemon Centers." Matthew told the boy.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Yes?" Matthew asked opening the door.

"Excuse me. Do you have any water from me and my Pokemon?" a boy Ash's age asked.

"Of course. Come on in." Matthew said opening the door wider.

"Thanks." The boy said. "I'm Richie."

"I'm Max." Max introduced himself.

"And I'm Matthew." Matthew introduced from the kitchen.

"So, how old are you, Max?" Richie asked.

"I'm nine." Max told him.

"One more year." Richie confirmed.

"Yeah. I can't wait. I'm traveling with my sister and our friends."

"Really? Have any fun adventures?"

"Oh yeah." Max said excitedly before frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"One of our friends has a really high fever. If he doesn't make it, then our adventures might be over."

"Don't say that." Richie told him. "I'm sure he'll come around."

"I hope so." Max said.

"Have you seen any rare pokemon?" Richie asked changing the subject. "I've seen Celebi, Lugia, and Moltres myself."

"Really?" Max asked. "I've see Groudon, Kyogre, Jirachi, Celebi, Manaphy, Rayquaza, Deoxyes, Lucario, and Mew. Not in that order."

Richie was starring at the boy in shock.

"Wow." Richie finally said. "That's a lot of legendaries."

"Yeah." Max agreed. "One more and that will make it an even ten."

KNOCK KNOCK

Max got up and answered the door.

It was hard to determine who was more shocked: Max, or the visitor.

"I just can't shake you kids off, can I?" Jack Walker asked Max.

"Hi Jackie." Max said allowing the Ranger in. "What brings you here?"

"Just passing through. Besides, I heard Dan's here."

"You know Mr. Ketchem?" Max asked.

"Ketchem?" Richie asked as he recognized the name.

"Yeah. We've met." Jackie said.

"Cool." Max said before frowning and looking up the stairs worriedly.

"Where are your sister and friends?" Jackie asked.

"May's out back talking." Max said.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Jackie asked the boy sensing something was wrong.

"Excuse me! Coming through!" Brock yelled running down the stairs into the kitchen.

The three heard the water running and the freezer door open. Then the sound of ice cubes being dumped into water.

Brock ran back out carrying a bowl of ice water with Matthew. He didn't notice the identities of the three.

"Brock?" Richie and Jackie asked as Brock ran back up the stairs.

The three ran after the breeder.

They stopped in front of Ash's door and peaked into the crack.

"It's too high." Edward told them. "And the nearest hospital is too far away."

"Do whatever needs to be done." Delia said.

"I'm trying, Delia." Edward said.

"That should help." Brock said as he laid a wet washcloth on Ash's forehead. "I emptied out the ice tray."

Max ran from the door.

"Max!" Jackie called as he and Richie ran after the boy.

Brock, Dan, Delia, Matthew, Edward, and Pikachu turned to the door.

"Was that Jackie?" Brock asked.

0000

"Max! What is it?" May asked as her brother ran out of the house.

"It's up again!" Max cried as he hugged his sister. "Dr. Oak said it's too high!"

Both May and Misty gasped and looked up to Ash's bedroom window.

"Ash will pull through." Misty said optimistically. "He has to."

May placed a hand on Misty's shoulder. Misty turned to the other girl as May nodded in agreement.

"We have to have faith." May said.

"Misty?" Richie asked as he and Jackie got to the door.

"May?" Jackie asked.

"Richie?" Misty asked.

"Jackie?" May asked.

"What are you doing here?" the four asked.

"So HERE'S the reunion." Another voice said.

Everyone turned to see Gary Oak with a small smirk.

Suddenly, his smirk turned to a serious frown.

"How is he?" Gary asked seriously.

TBC


	11. Recovery

**Chapter 11: Recovery**

A week had passed since Richie, Gary, and Jackie showed up. Even Team Rocket dropped by to drop off a get well card (homemade because, let's face it, they don't have the money). Ash's fever had gone down to a not-so-dangerous level, but was still present.

That Saturday,

Pikachu was still in Ash's room. The washcloth had dried up and Pikachu took it off to place it in the ice water to dampen it again. As he turned, he didn't see Ash open his eyes. Pikachu jumped on the dresser without noticing Ash was sitting up watching him.

Pikachu reached for the basin. Suddenly, the yellow pokemon lost his balance and fell with the basin.

"Pi KA!" (AGGH!).

The basin fell to the floor and the water splattered making a huge mess. Pikachu, on the other hand, was halfway to the ground, with his eyes tightly shut, and felt two hands wrapped around his body.

"Chu?" (Huh?)

Pikachu squinted one eyes opened, before opening both as he realized that he was hanging from mid-air.

He was pulled back up and set on the bed.

He found that Ash was now sitting up, smiling weakly at the Pokemon.

"Pikapi!" (Ash!)

Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms and nuzzled Ash's chest.

"What happened?" Edward asked as he came running in after hearing the commotion.

"No one was hurt." Ash told him in a whisper.

"You're up." Edward stated the obvious as he pulled out a thermometer.

0000

"I'll call you, and raise you two." Jackie said to John they played poker with Dan.

"I fold." Dan said.

"Dan." John said. "You loosing at poker isn't going to make Ash any better."

"98.6" Edward announced going down the stairs.

Dan gave John a "you-were-saying?" look while everyone ran up the stairs.

They found Ash asleep with Pikachu napping right next to him. Ash was in a different position than what he had been in for the past three weeks. He was now lying on his side with an arm around Pikachu. The pokemon was nuzzled close to his trainer.

"Sweetie?" Delia asked as she caressed his face. She moved her hand to his forehead and found it cool. She smiled.

"Thank goodness." She sighed. "It's over."

"Not yet." Edward said. "I want him resting for one more week. Just to be safe."

"EXCUSE ME!" a voice from the front yard called.

Sarah and Matthew went to the window and opened it.

"CAN WE HELP YOU?" Matthew called.

"I WAS WONDERING IF WE COULD PRACTICE IN YOUR TERRITORY!" the girl called. "YOUR POKEMON BROUGHT US HERE!"

"OF COURSE!" Sarah called. "YOU'RE WELCOME HERE!"

"THANKS!" the girl called.

"So much for rest." Edward said.

Ash had not been disturb. He was sound asleep

"OH MY GOSH!" Misty cried when she looked out the window. "It's the Marina Underwater Pokemon Show!"

"LIZABETH!" Brock called as he ran out of the room.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Max and Misty called after him as they ran to pry him away from the youngest member of the show.

"Here we go again." Richie and May stated as they went to go follow.

Gary and Drew followed those two out the door leaving the adults with Ash and Pikachu.

"Ed?" John asked

"Yeah?" 

"How do you think THIS fever will affect him?" John asked what was on everyone's mind.

Jackie had been told about the last time.

"Personally, I have no idea." Edward said.

"The way I see it," Professor Oak said. "It could either get him worse than the way he had been the first time, or it could get him back to the way he was before the first fever."

0000

A few hours later,

Misty peeked her head into Ash's bedroom to see if he was asleep.

"Misty?"

Nope. Ash was awake.

"Hey." She said. "How are you feeling?"

"MUCH better." He said. "How about you? You look like you haven't slept in days."

"More like weeks." She confirmed. "You had used worried."

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"You couldn't help it." She told him. "You have some visitors."

"Who?"

"Jackie, Lizabeth, Ship, Kyle, Meredith, Richie, Drew, Professor Oak, and Gary."

"I figured Professor Oak and Gary, but what are the others doing here?"

"Passing through. They stayed longer when they heard you were sick. They'll be relieved to know you're up. By the way, Team Rocket even stopped by."

"Did they give you any…" Ash started to ask.

Misty shook her head.

"The dog pokemon scarred them, but told Meowth about your fever. They stopped by to drop off that card."

She pointed to the card that said "Get well soon, Twerp."

The two laughed.

"Those three." Ash sighed. "I don't know if they're good or bad."

Misty shrugged.

"Hey Misty!" Max called from the hall. "The free show's about to start."

"The Marina Group offered to give us a free show." Misty explained

"That's great." Ash said throwing off the covers.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?" she asked.

"To say hello to everyone?"

"You're supposed to stay in bed and not to exert yourself."

"If you help me walk, then I won't be exerting as much."

"Only because everyone's been worried about you." She said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks Mist." He said giving her a peck on the cheek.

She blushed.

0000

By the time they got down to the show, Lizabeth was diving into her bubble.

"This is amazing!" Misty exclaimed.

"I knew you'd like it." Ash said as he sat down on the bench.

"What are you doing up, Young Man?" Delia asked her son.

"I'm watching the performance." Ash said.

Delia rolled her eyes, but hugged her son.

"You are your father's son." She told him.

"Good to see you up." Gary said to his ex-rival.

"Good to be up." Ash replied.

TBC


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Ash made a full recovery within the week with the help of his friends and family.

"Come back to visit." Sarah said as she hugged her grandson.

"I will." Ash promised.

"Well, we best be off." John said to Dan.

"Yeah." Dan said with his arm around Delia's waist.

"I better be getting home too." Delia told them. "I have a big meal to cook up for Ash."

"Think the next assignment could wait, John?" Dan asked. "I miss Del's cooking."

"Only because I miss it to." John told him.

"We'll see you at home." Ash told his parents.

"Wanna lift?" Dan asked Delia as he pulled out a pokeball.

Delia laughed.

"Sure." She said sweetly.

0000

On the road,

"Why did your mom laugh when your dad offered the lift?" Max asked Ash.

"That was how they met." Ash told his friends. "Mom was on her way from the store for Grandma, and Dad was in the neighborhood training. His Dratini had evolved, and he saw Mom struggling with the packages. So, he offered her a lift."

"But didn't your mom have that Mr. Mime?" May asked.

Brock and Misty started laughing hard at the memory.

"She got Mr. Mime after I had been gone a year." Ash told her. "Don't you laugh Brock. It was YOUR fault for making promises you can't keep."

"Hey. It got Stella's Mr. Mime listening to her." Brock defended.

"Only because MY Mom asked her Mr. Mime for help."

"But she never would have met that Mr. Mime if we hadn't confirmed her suspicion." Misty argued.

"Do I WANT to know?" May asked.

"Brock made Ash dress up as a Mr. Mime after we had been traveling a year." Misty told the newer members. "Just to win a girl's heart."

"Desperate." Max sighed.

"Stella!" Brock cried.

"Pi Pikachu" (Serves you right)

"By the way." Ash said slyly. "Gary told me that his older sister, Daisy, is in town. I think she's about Brock's age."

Brock was ahead of the group by half a mile after Ash said this.

"There." Ash said. "Now we don't have to hear him ranting about Stella."

"That was actually clever." May said.

Ash just shrugged. He wasn't going to tell his friends that his brain had started to be more active in his thinking.

"WAIT UP BROCK!" Max called.

Brock tripped over a tree root as his friends ran to catch up.

After they caught up,

"She won't leave for another month. There's plenty of time." Ash told his friend.

"NOW you tell me." Brock said.

The group laughed as they walked into the sunset.

The End


End file.
